


A Story to be Told

by Snidged



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, And some confusing timelines, Drunken sex, IfYouKnowWhatIMean, M/M, One Night Stand, Top!Yuuri, and yuuri has some icing for the cake, chapter 2 is a cake (and cake is a lie), drunk!Yuuri, pwp?, yeah might be a bit pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snidged/pseuds/Snidged
Summary: There is still one more story to be told to Yuuri about the banquet of last year, one that he sure now hopes he wouldn’t have forgotten, but one that can be important to learn just before he gets on the ice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AS IN I wanted to write one-night stand porn at the banquet, Victor teasing Yuuri about it and Yuuri being cute/sexy, and here it is!
> 
> Enjoy!

Everything seems ready.

The skaters are ready to put on their skates and take over the ice ring, the audience is ready for the show, the commentators are ready with their comments and the coaches are ready to be there for their students. The show is on, the time to get warm is over and now it’s only the matter of time when the skater gets on the ring to do their job.

This is what the whole year has been building up to. Everything has been leading to this moment. The preparation for these two nights has begun a long time ago, a year ago in fact, when the lights were shut from last year’s Grand Prix Finals and it was time to start preparing for the next year in another country, on another time.

Yuuri seemed ready. There was fight in his eyes, a fight alike no one had ever seen before. The fire in his eyes could have melted the ice if his performance wasn’t enough for that already. From that Victor knew his work had not been for nothing, that the last 8 months they had spent together had been just the thing both of them needed for this moment to happen.

In Victor’s eyes Yuuri was almost ready to take over the world, to shock it to the levels no one could have expected.

And if Yuuri was ready to shock the world, then he also in Victor’s mind was ready for one more ace in the sleeve, for one more surprise he could not have seen coming.

The moment was just right, as the other skaters were more focused on their own performances and their coaches were focused on them, the cameras were pointed to someone else, and there was a moment of peace between all these messes. Just a small moment though, the cameras would sooner or later find the former GPF winner and his new pet, but this moment and no other was for Victor to open up his mouth.

“Yuuri?” He started the conversation from nothing with the person who was doing his best to keep his muscles warm for the performance. The young man heard his name being called, raised up his head and took one earpiece out of his ear.

“Yes?” He asked with a little nervous tune in his voice, which got Victor to smirk a little.

“How are you feeling?” Victor asked politely, taking a step closer and talking with a quiet voice to keep things calm.

“I’m ready”, Yuuri said, finding a real genuine smile to his face, “a bit nervous, but other than that, I feel ready.” He took the other thing also off his ear so his full attention would be in Victor, but before that he seemed to make sure that they truly had this small opportunity to talk without cameras pointing at them.

“But you know what they say, you can’t get a perfect performance if you are not nervous before it”, Victor said cheerfully, still keeping his voice quite quiet for the occasion. He could read from those brown eyes that Yuuri was getting a bit confused of this all attention he was getting right at that moment. He knew Yuuri was looking for answers, perhaps an answer for “why are you asking me that right now and making a small talk when you usually let me be on my own during warm ups”.

Or perhaps he wasn’t even thinking of that question. Victor could only guess.

“Yeah, and this is better than last year anyway, so I am fine”, Yuuri told him, twiddling the ear-piece in his fingers.

“Talking about last year”, Victor changed the tune in his voice, taking only half a smile to his face and leaning his head to the side so his silver hair moved to the side of his face, “you really don’t remember a thing that happened-“

“V-Victor!” Yuuri jumped a little, and immediately his face turned red, “it this the moment for this?”

Before you perform Eros that I made just for you, Yuuri Katsuki?

 _Yeah, this was the moment for this talk_ , Victor said to himself.

“- A thing that happened at last banquet, when you took almost all your clothes off and successfully beat me, Chris and Yurio in a dance off?” Victor wasn’t letting go of his original sentence, and he made sure that Yuuri listened this time. There sure was an effect in his words, as the Japanese man started twiddling the ear-piece more nervously than before.

“No, no I don’t remember”, Yuuri answered, pulling back a little bit like he was trying to get away.

“Shame really”, Victor sighed, and was almost able to keep the evil grin off his face, “because then you also don’t remember what happened after.”

That was the moment when the little cute bowl of katsudon turned in to a bright red tomato, and that surely wasn’t part of a pork cutlet bowl recipe. Yuuri slammed a hand on his own mouth to hide his face, and he was looking at Victor with horror in his expression.

“What happened after?” A mumble was heard from between those fingers, and the light made the ring on his right hand gleam. It didn’t sound like he really wanted to hear the answer to that, but at the same time somewhere deep within him he had already woken up his Eros – and Yuuri’s Eros wanted to hear everything.

“Oh nothing much”, Victor waved his arm, taking a moment to see if any reporters or anything had sneaked closer to catch the two of them talking. None had done so, they still had their moment, and he used it to pull his sleeve to look innocent.

“Are you teasing me?” Yuuri asked, still holding a hand on his mouth, and Victor smirked again, “Victor why are you teasing me in a moment like this – I-, I don’t want to spoil this thing now-!”

“Well, seeing as we don’t yet know what happens in future this might be your last time performing our little routine, so I think it is time that you learned the full story”, Victor allowed his hands to fall to his side as the took the next step to get closer to Yuuri, leaning on to him while taking the arm off from the front of his mouth.

 

_Fingers trying to hold on to the cold wall in front of him, the nails digging in to his sidse as he tries to control the volume of his breaths. A wet mouth running on his back, leaving a trail of bites and kisses on his neck, mixed with small faint cries of his name when he himself can’t really even remember the name of the young man standing behind him – Was it Katsuki? Something Katsuki. Yorio, Yuri or something Japanese like that._

 

“Because Yuuri, that night”, Victor whispered to his ear, and he could feel the skin crawl on Yuuri, “we did a lot more than just one type of dancing together. We just didn’t have phones recording any of that what happened behind closed doors. I didn’t make Eros for you for nothing, you know.”

 

_“Victor”, he hears his name being said for the millionth of time, but damn is he thriving to hear it for another thousand times. He thrusts his ass to meet the front side of this man, to feel the hardness that has been getting warmer for him._

_“Yes, more”, he begs, as the hard thing slides on his ass, teasing his needing hole just a little bit more._

 

“You don’t-… You don’t really mean that we-“ Victor can hear Yuuri stuttering, taking shorter breaths by the second, and he holds his arm on his own to keep him calm.

“That you did, Yuuri”, Victor breathe out, voice deep, “you did seduce me after all. Marvelously so, I might add.”

“You mean I kissed you too?”

 

_A hand was trying to open up the door to whatever the fuck room was behind him, but it wasn’t made easy as there was a hungry, lustful Japanese skater kissing him, and he was giving his everything to kiss him back, needing to be kissed more, needing to deepen it even just a little bit to get a better taste. He bit down to the lips of this other man, resulting is a weird noise coming from him, but it didn’t matter because they were right back on where they started, making each other’s mouths wet with their own saliva. The damn door wouldn’t open because he didn’t have the time to focus on turning the nub of it, he was way too deep in to that drunken kiss, other hand already opening up the shirt that was hardly even buttoned up anymore._

_Finally, another hand came to help him in his struggle, the shirt was opened, the glory of the body of another skater was uncovered to be touched as sweaty as is was from all that dancing, and even the door swung open behind him. He pulled the shorter man to the room without breaking the kiss for even to have a breath, and as the door closed behind them there was only the two of them left, and their mouths that battled to get another bite if possible._

 

Victor let out a small laugh, leaning on Yuuri’s shoulder for a moment to this time calm himself down. How was this the same man that in just about few minutes was going to get on ice and seduce the whole world?

“Yuuri, we did a lot more than just kissing”, he told slowly when he recovered.

“Oh no-“, Yuuri was going to hit his mouth with another hand, but Victor wasn’t going to allow that to happen. Instead he took both of them to his hold, leaned back so he could see Yuuri’s face. Their noses almost touched each other, just a centimeter or two between their lips that were a lot more familiar with each other than this young Japanese man remembered.

“Yuuri, during the night when I won Grand Prix Finals last year, you got drunk, you challenged me to dance-off with you, and as you won me over we took it to the next level and you fucked me the bathroom”, Victor told him without pausing to breathe between the words.

“I-? We, what, you mean we-“, the progress to understand this important information had started in that brain.

“So when you are out there, looking for inspiration for Eros”, Victor had captured those brown eyes on his own, making sure that it was time for Yuuri to look at him and only at him, “don’t you dare picture yourself as a pork cutlet bowl, or a woman, because when I say that I and only I know your full Eros, I mean it. You may not remember it, but I do.”

 

_The feeling of carefully being filled up, like the other one was afraid of that he might break down or something, but he was not breaking down. Long, deep breaths, as he was getting used to the feeling of having someone inside him, and wanting more of it. He felt his knees weakening, trying to hold on to both the person behind him and the wall opposite to him, which none gave him the support he needed to stay up._

_“Come closer”, he demands, pulling the younger man closer to him so he can stand up better, spreading his ass a little bit more so there is more space to get all the way in._

_“You are so beautiful”, he gets told and the words allow him to relax a bit, leaning his upper body on the wall._

_“Just hurry up and start moving”, a desperate beg from a desperate man who is just realizing how much he had needed another person to be there for him like this. How long has it been? He can’t even tell the numbers as the younger man, this Japanese man, perhaps his name was Yuri or Yuuri or whatever, this other skater leans in, kisses his back while thrusting his manliness in him, and slowly starting to move like he was begged to do._

_A small, faint cry of pleasure grows in to cries of ecstasy, as the other skater builds up their pace and gives Victor Nikiforov the ride that he had been longing for so long, then finishing up inside him while begging for his name, stealing few more longing kisses while helping Victor to come too, and then leaving, taking Victor’s heart with him and unknowing that he would just in few months have his future too._

 

“And I remember all of it”, Victor tells Yuuri, breathing the same air with him. The skater takes few blinks, before his shoulders finally start relaxing as he is captivated by those blue eyes of Victor. For a moment neither of them says a word, but then finally Yuuri also leans in to the touch, making their foreheads meet.

  
_Well hello, kind of you to finally join us_ , Victor thinks, as he sees Eros in those brown eyes.

“I may not remember that night”, Yuuri says, first sounding a bit unsure, but then taking a stand on himself, “but once I am done on the ring, will you help me remember?”

“We’ll see that after you perfect your Eros as yourself and nothing less than yourself”, Victor gives him a little nod, pushing their foreheads to meet closer and their noses to rub on each other. Yuuri still needs to close his own eyes for a second, before he finds himself within himself and Victor can lean away from their touch. Their fingers linger on each other for another moment, but then the silence around them is gone and the touch is broken. Yuuri smiles as he puts the earpieces back to his ears and goes back to his own silent place to continue keeping the body warm, and Victor takes his place where he stands there like guarding his most valued thing.

As he watches Yuuri making his stretches Victor finally sees him as ready for anything.


	2. A Picture that wasn't Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drew a scene for the fic, and here it is

[](http://s217.photobucket.com/user/Sieppeli/media/15450979_10210446786381247_1707474202_n.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my formal apology for Victor, because I royally fucked his face (and not in a good way that Yuuri would). Sorry Victor.
> 
> But to you, the reader, I wish a great day and thank you for being here. Bye!


End file.
